Under the Mistletoe
by Pocketwoman7
Summary: Gajeel has slowly been falling for his next door neighbor since him and sister Wendy moved to the neighborhood. It's Christmas time and Gajeel opens his door to a group of carolers and miss Levy just happens to be there. After he invites her in for some hot cocoa. Wendy plays a little prank to finally make them admit their feelings for one another. (Only M for one paragraph)


Thank you guys for continuing to support me. I know it's been damn near a year since I've posted on here and I'm sorry for that. I got caught up in the FFXV fandom and with the upcoming release of episode Ignis, I am continuing to fall further. I will do my best to post more for this amazing fandom in the coming year. I am not giving up on my OTP. Also, please forgive the mistakes in this fic. I was tired and had a busy day ahead of me and I wanted to post this on Gajevy day. Again thank you guys for your support. Here ya go, enjoy.

* * *

Gajeel was a simple man with a simple life. He worked in an auto repair shop to pay the bills, played guitar in the band he was in with his cousins and even dabbled in some football every now and then. He enjoyed coming home from work, cooking dinner for him and his sister and downing a couple beers. Gajeel appreciated the little things in life and wanted to give Wendy the life she deserved, the things he didn't have when he was her age.

That was why when he came home from work one day to find their comfy home in the suburbs all decked out in Christmas decorations his jaw immediately dropped. Christmas lights had been strung from corner to corner on the outside of the house and in the bushes as a giant blow-up Santa in a sleigh sat in their yard that held a sign that read 'Ho, Ho, Ho.' He had told Wendy that she could decorate while he was at work, but he hadn't thought that she would go this far.

When Gajeel stepped through the front door, it was like a winter wonderland inside. Garland had been wrapped around the staircase railing and a wreath decorated the side wall. Icy shades of blue made the normally dull colored house come to life. A Christmas set and the Nativity Scene sat on the coffee table in the living room as four stockings sat above the fireplace. Gajeel had always included their pets for the holidays.

The holiday train set his father had gotten him as a child roared as it chugged along beneath the tree that had yet to be decorated. He chuckled and shook his head from side to side. Wendy knew that was a tradition that he enjoyed sharing with her and he was glad she had waited. Gajeel stepped out of his work boots and shirked his coat off before he hung it up and made his way towards the delicious smells that emanated from the kitchen.

As he entered the dining room, Wendy and her friend Chelia sat at the table stringing popcorn together for some more decorations. A rare warm smile graced his face. He was happy to see his little sister had made a friend after they had moved from a less than nice part of town.

"I know I told you that you could decorate while I was gone, but damn Wendy. It looks like Santa Claus threw up all over the house." Gajeel chuckled as he came up to ruffle Wendy's hair

"You gave me free reign. This is what you get." Wendy giggled as she ducked away from her brother's grasp

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, I'm gonna go take my shower and get cleaned up before we start on the tree and get dinner on the stove," Gajeel sighed as he stepped back and crossed his arms "You're more than welcome to stay for supper, Chelia."

"I have to go home soon and help with supper. Thanks anyways, Gajeel." The young girl smiled

Gajeel waved the two girls off as he made his way towards his master bathroom. He enjoyed the peace and quiet of a nice hot shower after a long day at work. It brought a sense of tranquility to his life after a hectic day on the job. He needed it today after having dealt with many unruly customers. Gajeel understood that the holidays were a tough and stressful time for people, but it wasn't his fault that the parts company had messed up their order.

After he had scrubbed himself free from the dirt and grime and cleaned his hair, Gajeel stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror with disgust as his eyes roamed his body that was marred by scars. That was in the past. The past that he wanted to forget. He had grown up a lot since then. He sighed as he threw on his favorite pair of Batman pajama bottoms before he dried his hair and put it in a ponytail and made his way back downstairs.

"Finally!" Wendy sighed with fake exasperation and a smile on her face "I thought I was gonna have to decorate the tree all by myself."

"I would have busted your butt if you had." Gajeel chuckled in his own unique way

Wendy shook her head before the two made their way into the living room and began to decorate the tree. Ornaments from years past and new ones that they had purchased the week before started to be dispersed all about the once barren tree. Gajeel was happy to see Wendy in her natural element.

As they continued to spruce up the tree, Gajeel's mind began to wander, wander to another blunette that lived in the neighborhood. She had helped Wendy with her homework a few times when Gajeel had gotten confused. The things kids these days had to learn to get a proper education confused him to no end. He was glad that they had moved in next door to Levy for that reason alone.

It certainly wasn't the way her creamy skin seemed to shine and twinkle in the sunlight. Or the way her sky-blue curls swayed from side to side when she laughed. It most definitely was not her bell-like voice that had drawn him in. Maybe it was the way she moved her hips when she walked. No, it was her genuine, caring and loving personality that had made him slowly but surely fall in love with the pixie-like woman.

Gajeel could almost feel the way their bodies complemented each other. He could almost savor the way she tasted. The way her tongue would swirl around his cock as she looked up at him with hooded lashes and send tendrils of pleasure down his spine. He imagined how his cock would stretch her walls as they made love. He would make her sing his name like a prayer as she tightened around his cock through mind shattering orgasms. He would-

"Brother!" Wendy shouted, "Can you get the door?" She huffed as she walked back into the living room with a box of decorations

Gajeel gave a short huff and adjusted himself through his pajama bottoms before he made his way to the door. Hopefully, it was Wendy's Christmas present. Or part of it anyways. He had been saving up for awhile to buy her a car that they could fix up together and the parts should have started to arrive.

But when he opened the door he was met with the sight of the neighborhood women all bundled up in the coats and scarves. And in the middle, was Levy McGarden herself dressed in an aqua colored sweater dress and black leggings and puffy winter white coat. She looked damn beautiful if he said so himself, but what were they all doing here?

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked gruffly

 _Silent night_

 _Holy Night_

 _All is calm_

 _All is bright_

As they began to sing, his eyes zeroed in on Levy. She even had the voice of an angel. Levy was so damn pure. He was going to corrupt her if she continued on this route. She looked ethereal in the soft glow cast by the porch light. She was the most beautiful one of the bunch, that much he was sure of.

It came to the point where Gajeel had tuned the rest of them out and solely focused on the heavenly sound that emanated from Levy's mouth. Even as they finished up with Silent Night and transitioned into Jingle Bells, he was still captivated by her alone. He continued to focus on her lips. The lip he wanted to kiss. He wanted those lips to caress his more than anything in the world.

All too soon though, the ladies had finished singing and parted ways as Gajeel and Wendy's was the last house on their list. The only one that remained was Levy. Gajeel shook his head from side to side and came back to reality. His chest was cold. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Gajeel hadn't put on a shirt before he opened the door and stepped out of the house so here he was in front of his crush in only his Batman pajama bottoms.

"Wanna come in? Wendy was getting ready to make some Hot Chocolate." He huffed as he crossed his arms to cover his chest, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks

"Sure, I don't want you to get a cold," Levy replied as she followed him inside, a small smile on her face

Gajeel led her inside and took her coat and put it in the closet before he brought her into the living room as Wendy came in with three cups of the silky, hot, chocolatey drink. Levy dared not to peek at Gajeel's marbled chest lest she starts blushing as well. She did not want to hear the relentless teasing from him or Wendy.

Wendy knew she had a crush on her brother, but Levy didn't feel as though she was worthy enough for Gajeel. He deserved someone that had better looks and more stacked assets than she did. She was below average in that department. Yet, she had noticed that his eyes had remained only on her while she sang with the group. That was a thought for another day.

The trio sat there and talked about the upcoming season. Levy was a teacher at Wendy's high school and had finally finished up decorating her classroom that day before she was invited to go caroling with the other women. She normally didn't do that on the weekends, but she had forgotten some tests in her room and decided that she would go ahead and get the decorating out of the way while she had time. Gajeel chuckled that was just like her.

"Well, I better get going. I have a mountain of tests to grade this weekend and my own house to decorate. Thank you for the Cocoa, Gajeel, and Wendy." Levy hummed as she stood up with a smile

"No problem, Shorty. Wendy can help ya if you want. She did most of this on her own." Gajeel offered as he followed her

Levy turned around under the archway the separated the living room and the entryway into the house and puffed her cheeks out. He knew her height was a sensitive subject.

"I'm not _that_ short you jerk," She pouted as she poked his chest "And only if she wants to. You can come as well if you aren't working. We can make a day of it." Levy averted her eyes as a blush blossomed across her cheeks

"Y-yeah, of course, I would." Gajeel fumbled with his words and rubbed the back of his neck

The two adults turned their heads to the side when they heard Wendy begin to snicker. Gajeel quirked an eyebrow at his younger sister. What was up with her today? Wendy pointed up and they both stared, and jaws dropped. Mistletoe. When had Wendy hung this up? It wasn't there earlier.

"Now the two of you have to kiss and get over the awkwardness between you. It's the rules." Wendy grinned fiendishly. She truly was Gajeel's sister.

"We don't have to. She's just a kid. I'm not gonna force you to kiss me if you don't wanna." Gajeel swallowed

"I-I don't mind. Not if it is with you. But only if you want to as well." Levy bashfully smiled

Gajeel took the few extra steps between them and pulled Levy in closely. How could he be nervous about kissing her after the thoughts he had about her earlier? He quickly pushed his nerves to the back burner before one of his monstrous hands gently cupped her pale, smooth cheek. Gajeel leaned down to where their lips barely touched, breath mingling together. Her scent was intoxicating. Vanilla, books, and ink. So unique.

Levy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down that last centimeter as their lips connected for the first time. Warm lips collided in a slow and sensual kiss full of passion. Gajeel felt so much warmth and love flow through Levy and into him. He had never kissed a girl like her before. Their first kiss was perfect.

After a few moments, Wendy cleared her throat to remind them that she was still here. Gajeel and Levy broke their kiss with a chuckle leaving both of their mouths. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head before he fetched her coat. She put her arms through the holes and zipped her coat before she gave him another quick kiss.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Levy mused

"Yeah, you can count on us. Especially if I can get some more kisses like that. Gihihi." Gajeel smirked

"You can count on it, Redfox." Levy winked as she walked out the door and over to her house

Gajeel smirked as he stepped out on the porch and watched her as she walked home. He was still in nothing but his pajama bottoms, but the warmth in his chest from the kiss he had shared with Levy was plenty to keep him warm. He could certainly get used to this and all that came with it.


End file.
